


Heart-Shaped Cookies

by Vanilla_Raindrops



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Don't Read This, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Horror, Mild Gore, Please I'm begging you, Torture, don't, more or less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Raindrops/pseuds/Vanilla_Raindrops
Summary: Jonathan goes to the bakery to confess to his crush, Raphaelle, but things don't really go according to plan...





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, and the first time I post here, so this might be kind of crappy, but hey, at least I'm having fun writing this!

“Good grief…”

 

Jonathan sighed, replacing his hair.

Today was Valentine’s day, and this was also the day where he’d finally confess to his crush, Raphaelle.

He opened the window to his room, and looked outside; There was still snow outside, but the weather was warm enough so he wouldn’t have to wear a heavy coat. It looked like the birds didn’t see the snow, as they were singing their hearts out. The blonde looked down, and saw a beautiful red flower on the ground.

 “Heh, looks like today IS the day!” he thought, a shy smile creeping up on his face.

 

He had been thinking about this for quite some time now. About how he would dress up, what he would say, when he would do it… Y’know, planning everything!

 

With a sudden burst of confidence, the young boy stormed down the stairs, barely having time to say hi to his mom, before opening the door, and running outside.

He passed near the red flower, taking the time to pluck it out of the ground.

Good thing this was Sunday, that meant Raphaelle was currently working at the bakery near his house.

 

He arrived at the building, hands slightly shaking, holding the flower tightly.

Jonathan opened the door, hearing the distinct jingle of the bell, and the smell of baked goods entering his nostrils, making him feel right at home.

He looked around, hoping to see his love working, but to his surprise, he saw no one.

“Weird…” he thought, taking a seat on one of the chairs nearby the front window.

“Hello Jonathan!” A smiling face appeared in front of him

“Oh! Hey Mrs. Cooper!” The owner of the bakery was standing in front of him.”Have you seen Raphaelle?”

“Oh yes, I think she’s downstairs. Feel free to go there if you want, I won’t mind.”

“Thanks!” He smiled at her, before placing the flower on the table, and running towards the door.

He never really liked basements, probably because they were dark and creepy, but that didn’t stop him from climbing down the stairs, each time hearing a slight creak from each step he walked on.

He looked around, not being able to see anything (the lights were off).

After looking around a bit more, he figured she wasn’t there anymore, so he turned around to face the sta-

 

*MMHF!*

 

He heard a noise.

 

What was that?

The noise wasn’t familiar, but it could’ve been a weird mouse or something.

He took his phone, using it as a light source, and started walking foward, towards the noise.

 

He dropped the phone, too shocked to move.

 

There was an unknown person here.

 

Tied up.

 

Blindfolded.

 

On the verge of death.

 

His heart started racing, and he turned around, trying to go back upstairs, so he could warn someone.

He had just turned around that he saw a silhouette in front of him, a baseball bat in their hands.

He felt a sharp pain, and everything went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this is like a mix of Cupcakes and Killing Stalking...  
> Too bad, I can't make totally original stories, deal with it.


	2. Brutal Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo wakes up in a dark room, and is unable to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are small, I am very sorry! I'll try doing better next time!

*SPLASH*

Jonathan woke up brutally, gasping for air.

He felt a sharp pain in his left temple, and some blood dripping from his now broken nose.

He tried to move, realized he was tied up to a chair.

Wiggling his hands, he tried to free himself from the duct tape binding him.

He couldn't hear the other person that he saw, and prayed that they were still alive.

He stopped moving, hearing footsteps coming closer. Because of the lack of light, he couldn't see anything, but he heard a laugh…

“Oh no…” his heart started racing, and fear entered his body. He knew that laugh. The laugh that he heard every time he made a joke. The laugh that made him smile every time he heard it. The laugh that came out of the most beautiful mouth.

  
  


Raphaelle’s laugh.

  
  


Light filled the room, making his eyelid shut, unaccustomed to the sudden change of lightning.

Raph’s face came into view, a twisted smile painted on her face.

He felt her breath against his face, the smell of candy and blood filling his nostrils.

Jonathan looked around, trying to an exit, a way out, anything that could help him get out of this hell.

 

“Well, well, well” Raph started searching around the room, before taking a tray out, covered with a pastel pink blanket.

“Guess what, Jo?” She removed the blanket, revealing a tray of cookies. “I made cookies!”

“And look!” She shoved one in front of his face. “They're heart-shaped cookies!! For Valentine's Day!! Cute, right??”.

He opened his mouth, trying to answer, but she shoved the cookie in his mouth.

Sensing he had no other choice, Jo started chewing.

At first, it tasted good. But then, he started tasting something else… it tasted… meaty…

He spat it out, his face contorted with disgust.

“Aww, you don't like them?” But I made them with  **L O V E** and **C A R E** !!!!”

She looked horrible, as if someone just told her that Santa wasn't real.

“W- what’s in these????”

“What? Well, normal cookie ingredients, plus a  **S P E C I A L  I N G R E D I E N T.** ”

She giggled, her smile growing wider and wider, and winked at him.

“Talking of special ingredients, I actually ran out of it, so I'll need your help to get me more!”

“Wha-what do you mean??”

He felt a slight pressure on his neck, and realized that she was holding a knife up his face.

Oh… Shit.

“Weeellllll… I think you arrived just in time, I mean, I would've taken someone else, but you always looked delicious, so I kept the first person in locks, so I can still use them afterwards!”

She laughed again.

He tried to think, he didn't want to die this way, he needed to buy time. But how…

 

“WAIT!!!”

She stopped, turning her attention to him.

 

I… I came down here to… tell you that… I… like you..?”

 

Yeah, as if this would work...

 

She stayed silent, staring at him, expressionless.

“So maybe I could… stay here instead?  And-”

 

She interrupted him.

 

“I could do that, but keeping him in the basement is kind of tiring, and I can't just let him go either, so-

 

She stopped.

 

“What?”

 

“THAT'S IT!!!”

 

She jumped from one feet to the other.

 

“Huh?” Jonathan looked at her, puzzled.

 

_ “ALL I HAVE TO DO IS MAKE  _ **_YOU_ ** _ HELP  _ **_ME_ ** _.”  _

 

She looked happy.. ish.

 

“I… don't understand… what does that mean?”

 

“You can help me get more ingredients! If we work together, it'll be faster!!”

 

She was ecstatic, and sat down, as if the excitement was too much to handle.

 

What.

_ What. _

**Him** ? Help her… get more…  _ ingredients… _

_ That meant… killing people... _

Jonathan was sweating. 

The ruse... He didn't know if it worked...

He didn't want to kill people, but he didn't want to die either…

What to do…

What to do…

  
  


“I... guess that's a good idea…”

He finally said, reluctantly.

 

Raph smiled creepily.

 

She untied Jo's hand, and removed the cookie tray out of the way.

He rubbed his cuffs, slightly sore from the duct tape that was tightly wrapped around them. 

He removed the now dry blood of his face, using a tissue he had in his pocket.

 

“Alright, first things first!”

 

She drew her knife, and pointed it to his face.

 

“If you talk about this to anybody else, you're dead.”

 

He nodded slowly, terrified of the idea of what she'd do if he  _ did _ tell something to someone.

 

“Great! Now we can get started!”

 

As she started explaining the main rules, like the fact that he'll have to know how to attack, and be stealthy, and so on… Jo couldn't help but to see that her behavior was really… unlike her…

But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

She always acted a bit strange sometimes, making weird jokes, with a humour that was… pretty dark.

And that laugh…

 

He chuckled, realizing that she wasn't as subtle as she wanted to be.

 

“What was that????? Did I say something funny???”

 

Jo stopped moving, feeling her gaze into his soul.

 

“N-no!!! It's fine, continue!!!”

 

Man… he started to think that maybe he should've let Raph kill him, instead of helping her…

 

But maybe… maybe it won't be that bad, and maybe he'll be able to save her, too…

 

And with this slight hope in mind, he returned his attention to Raphaëlle, still explaining to him the “rules of killing”, as she called them.


	3. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. There's graphic description of gore. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Jo could only hear the sound of his own breathing, slow and steady, as he approached a dark figure at the end of the hallway.

Raising his hand, he prepared himself to attack, but he suddently heard a noise.

 

“EEEK!”

 

The lights opened, revealing Raph's face, and the corridor leading to the basement.

 

“Aw, c'mon Jo, if you can't do better, I'll be forced to kill you!” The brunette said with a smile.

 

“I'm sorry!! It's just that the noise scared me…”

 

Raph stroked her chin, thinking.

“… maybe we should try something different…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She took his hand, pulling him towards a big container.

 

“Are you squeamish?”

 

“D-depends…”

 

She opened the container, tossing the lid over her head.

 

 

 

The first thing that hit him was the smell.

It smelled like blood, metal and death, quite literally, since the container was stuffed with multiple body parts and organs mixed together.

He looked inside the container, trying not to gag.

There was a lot of red, mixed with some salmon and orange.

The parts looked gooey and disgusting, with some of them still bleeding out.

He wondered how many people were in there…

 

“Come on, touch it!”

 

He almost forgot she was there.

 

Reluctantly, he approached a hand near one of the hands, and was kind of surprised when it felt… really cold.

 

“W-why is it cold??”

 

She hit his head with the back of her hand.

 

“Well, because I keep them in the freezer, stupid!!”

 

Oh… of course…

 

“So… your task for the week will be to separate the internals organs from the rest.

I only need the meat, so put the rest in this container” she pointed at another container labelled _Internal Organs._

 

Johnathan stayed silent, too scared to say anything, and nodded.

 

The task was, hypothetically speaking, very easy. However, Jo wasn't like Raphaëlle, and found it very hard not to gag at the sight of leaking meat and bowels.

 

It didn't help that the organs were pretty slippery, and that every time Jonathan dropped them, he had to wash the dirt off it, since Raph was going to sell the organs later.

 

One exhausting hour later, Jo finished separating the meat.

He took the container for the meat, and placed it in the fridge.

But right before he closed the door, the blonde saw… something in the back of the fridge.

 

“What is that? A... box?”

 

As he reached out to grab it, Jo heard footsteps closing in.

He swiftly closed the door, and spun around as fast as he could.

 

Raph approached him, a smile up her face like always.

 

“I see you finished separating the organs!

And in such a short time too. I thought you were good for at least another two hours, but I guess I was wrong!”

 

She threw a cookie in the air, and Jo catched it.

 

“Good job! You deserve a treat!”

 

Jo inspected the pastry, making sure it wasn’t a trick.

 

“Ah c’mon Jooo! It’s just a cookie! What are you afraid of?”

 

He popped the cookie in his mouth. It was, surprisingly enough, very tasty.

 

He swallowed the food, a bit less nervous than before.

 

“Hey Jo?” Raphaelle leaned a bit closer. “Are you scared of me?”

 

She tilted her head to the side, her eyes wide and full of questions.

Jo gulped, not knowing what to say.

 _“Arrrgh, why must she always ask weird questions like that??? I don’t know what’s the right answer to that…”_ he thought to himself.

 

“Y-yeah… A bit, I guess…”

 

“Oh, okay.” she replied, a satisfied smile growing on her face.

 

And with that, she walked away, leaving Jo alone with more questions than answers.


End file.
